


A little teasing never was wrong

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is missing his fur coat, he's sure Amelia took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little teasing never was wrong

“Sweet Maker where is it?”  
Was murmured numerous times to the sound of clanking and papers filling the room. There was a War meeting in just an hour and he couldn’t walk in without his coat, it was part of his uniform.

Cullen screams up his ladder to wake the Inquisitor, who last he checked was still in bed.  
Calling another time, then a third, he sighed and went to climb the Ladder, only to find his bed empty.

In a sudden realization, he climbed back down and shook his fist.  
“Of course she took it, she does this every time I over-sleep” Cullen Whispered, walking out of his office towards the Main building.

He walked through the main hall, not making eye contact with the few Nobles that were up. He made his way to the War room where he was sure Amelia was. Where else would she be?  

And of course, sitting on the war table with her right leg crossed over her left was Amelia, wearing the clothes she was in that night, and his coat.  
“And so our Lovely Commander _finally_ wakes up”

“Amelia must you take that every time you wake up first?” Cullen murmured, his annoyance overshadowed by the smirk that was plastered on his lips.  
“Oh but of course” putting her right hand on the war table and her left hand up to her chest, “I look absolutely _stunning_ in it, don’t you agree?” with a chuckle in her voice.

Walking over to her forgetting that the war meeting was soon, he placed his hands on her waist, lifting her slightly from the war table, something he was used to doing now. With a low snicker he retorted, “Why _of course_ I agree, why do you think I let you take it?”  
With that he cupped her cheeks in his hands and met her lips with his, kissing her deeply. Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck, but not before she snaked one of her hands threw his curls, and returned his kisses.  

In the heat of the moment they forgot about the meeting, and as Josephine walked in, she put her hand over her mouth to hide the smile that formed. In the middle of the war room the Commander was lightly kissing the skin of the Inquisitor’s neck, tugging at her nightwear. Amelia’s eyes were closed, and when she opened them she fell off the table, almost taking Cullen with her.

Getting up and straightening her clothes she coughed in her hand. “Uh, Josephine how- uh… How long were you- uh, standing there?  Amelia stuttered, trying to hide the fact her face was now as red as an apple.

Cullen turned to face the Ambassador as well. His face even more red then Amelia’s. He cleared his throat and then rubbed the back of his neck.  

“I only just walked in, I didn’t mean to intrude on such a- private moment” Josephine chuckled, trying hard not to burst into laughter. “Did you both forget that we had a meeting today?”  
Not wanting to admit that for a moment they did, both Amelia and Cullen didn’t answer, only turning their heads away from Josephine.

“I believe… we can hold off the meeting for another hour, don’t you think?”  
Josephine then turned on her heel and walked calmly out of the War room, leaving both Amelia and Cullen standing there.

“Well, uh that happened” Amelia chuckled  
“indeed, perhaps we should uh- you should go get dressed”  
Amelia chuckled once more as she took off the coat and handed it back to Cullen, swaying her hips as she walked out of the War room humming on her way out, leaving the Commander there by himself.

 _“Maker’s Breath”_  
Was the only thing that managed to escape his lips as he smirked, putting some markers back on the map that got knocked over. He put his coat on over his Pauldrons as he prepared for the War meeting that was to begin soon.


End file.
